Conventional wireless microphones typically have a radio transmitter that transmits the audio signal from the microphone by analog-modulated (e.g., FM or AM) radio waves to a nearby receiver unit, which recovers the audio. Digital wireless microphones are also becoming more prevalent. For example, Bluetooth headsets, which typically have both a microphone and headphone, are available. In such Bluetooth headsets, audio captured by the microphone is sent wirelessly, via a Bluetooth connection, to another piece of electronic equipment, usually a cellular phone. Such Bluetooth headsets, however, typically do not record and store the audio picked up by the microphone, but rather transmit it in real time. Also, advanced smartphones commonly have microphones and software applications (“apps”) for capturing and sharing voice recordings. Some such smartphone apps permit audio to be recorded, stored, and transmitted, via a Wi-Fi network, a cell phone network, or a Bluetooth connection, to other devices, such as by email or text messaging.